Goldtroll's Tournament
by goldtroll
Summary: This is my first, so ya.
1. Round 1

Goldtroll: Hey there people

Spiffy: Hey people indeed

Goldtroll: Yes well ... that was odd. Anyways so today we will be starting our tournament

Spiffy: Indeed we will be starting our tournament

Goldtroll: DUDE! Stop saying indeed, you're kinda freaking me out.

Spiffy: Ok man. Just calm down. So anyways whats this tournament about?

Goldtroll: Right our tournament. Well we will be pitting different characters against each other in games of their choice. Like Yugi would be challenging others to card duels.

Spiffy: That sounds so boring.

Goldtroll: Hey you encouraged me to do this so shut up.

Spiffy: All right well who do we have up first for today?

Goldtroll: Actually we just happen to have Yugi dueling Pikachu.

Spiffy: How the hell does that work? Yugi can't duel a huge rat!

Goldtroll: Well pikachu isn't a rat and well we will just have to see how it works out.

Spiffy: Alright. So anyways on with the show. The very first ever duel between Yugi Moto and a rat!

Goldtroll: HE'S NOT A RAT!

In a wide open feild two figures appear from nowhere. One is the great card duelist Yugi Moto and the other is that little pikachu thing from pokémon. The two meet at the centre of the field and immediatley get into a heated argument.

"Pi-pi-pikachu"

"What did you say about my mother you rodent?" Yugi responded to pikacu's some what innocent comment.

"Pikachu pikachu" pipped pikachu.

"I really don't know what you said but I'm sure that that was a burn. Thats it I challenge you to a duel!"

Yugi pulls a glove from nowhere and slaps pikachu across the face. Then he throws a dueling disc at pikachu and activates his own.

"Well pikachu I'd be worried if I were you. After all I am the world champion. Besides do you even know how to play?" Yugi yelled as he drew his first cards. "For my first move I play my celtic gaurdian in attack mode along with another three of my cards face down. It's your turn rat, I hope you know what you're doing."

PIkachu looks at his cards then looks up at Yugi and back down to his cards. Pikachu plays the absolute worst card in all of duel monsters. Karibo!

"That's your move? You played a hairball with legs! This will be easier than I thought" Yugi laughed, "For my next move I will play all my best cards. The dark magician, his girlfriend dark magician girl and that big hairy lion thing I always use. You'll never win now!"

Looking at his cards again pikachu realizes that his tiny mind can't grasp the concept of this game and is about to give up when he gets a brilliant idea. Pikachu pulls out a pokéball and whips it at Yugi smacking him in the face. Yugi falls flat on his face in the dirt unconcious.

Seeing that he's won Pikachu gives back the dueling disc and heads back the way he came. He leaves Yugi face down in the dirt after his humiliating loss.

Spiffy: WOW!

Goldtroll: It was that good?

Spiffy: Well let me put it this way. I have one words for that...HUH and disappointing?

Goldtroll: Hey get off my back. It was my first time doing one of these things.

Spiffy: Really, cause I could have never guessed that. I mean a guy using cards to fight a rat.

Goldtroll: Look man he's not a rat and stop making fun of me.

Spiffy: Hey I made fun of Yugi too. Aren't you going to stick up for him to?

Goldtroll: Well the way I figure it anyone who can live their life with hair that big and freaky doesn't need to have anyone to stick up for him.

Spiffy: Indeed.

Goldtroll:STOP THAT! please review I can use all the help I can get.


	2. Round 2

Goldtroll: Well Spiffy now that that first ones out of the way I think we can get a little more creative. What do you think?

Spiffy: Well I think that I'm hungry and want some fries.

Goldtroll: Thats not what I meant. I was asking about the tournament.

Spiffy: Well why didn't you say so. Sure let's get this thing over with so I can get some chow. Who's our contestants today?

Goldtroll: Glad you asked my friend. Today we will have Kai from Beyblade and ummmm...

Spiffy: Dont tell me that you've already run out of people to use.

Goldtroll: Well... I couldn't get anyone on such short notice.

Spiffy: Nice job. Well lets just drop Kai somewhere and see who else comes along.

Goldtroll: Good idea. I love what laziness will do for the creative process.

Spiffy: Indee... I mean exactly.

Goldtroll: Nice save. Well anyways lets see what happens to Kai

Spiffy: FYI we're adding a new thing. Every time you see words in **BOLD **its an action, we'll tell you who does it. Also when you see _italics _those are someone's thoughts and we'll tell you whose they are. Enjoy!

This story takes place in a land ravaged by aliens. The place is Blood Gulch. We see a boy walking all alone. The gulch is completey quite. The boy seems somewhat nervous even though there appears to be nothing around for miles. ( In case you haven't guessed the boy is Kai) Suddenly the Kai hears a humming sound in the distance. As he looks around the humming gets closer. Then as he looks over his shoulder and sees a Pelican drop ship. As it gets closer a door opens and a silhouette appears in the door way. As Kai looks at the Pelican the silhouette leaps from the ship. As the figure gets closer Kai realizes the identity of the man...Master Cheif!

As Master Cheif plumets to the ground Kai starts to get nervous. _Man if this guy will jump from that thing I wonder what the hell else he'll do?_

Master Cheif's gracful decent was goin well till **he hit the ground face first.**

**Master Cheif gets up and wipes himself off.**

_Well that was embarassing. What's this kid looking at? A what am I going to have to do to make sure this kid doen't say anything to my friends? Did I leave my stove on? _Master Cheif thought.

Master Cheif regained his poise then slowly and calmly walked over to Kai.

"Boy is my face red after that. It was pretty funny huh kid." Master Cheif said to Kai.

"Well yes that was pretty funny. I can't wait to tell all my freinds that I saw the all mighty Master Cheif fall flat on his face." laughed Kai

"Come on Kai, there's no need to tell anyone else about this. Isn't there anything I can do to make you keep your mouth shut. Money, candy, beyblades? I know how much you like those stupid top things" Master Cheif suggested.

"STUPID TOP THINGS! These are my life! To make me keep my mouth shut beat me in a best 2 out of 3 bey battle!" Kai yelled going red in the face.

"Fine I'll play your little tops game with you. Maybe afterwords we can play with your dollies." Master Cheif laughed.

Kai tossed Master Cheif a beyblade and pulled out his own.

"Prepare to be humiliated!" Kai yelled "Let'em rip!"

"Ya whatever" Master Cheif replied as he did his thing with the top.

The beyblades spun on the ground and crashed into each other. As they hit Master Cheif's sent Kai's flying to a halt.

"That was just beginers luck. Let's go again!" Kai comented a bit disappointed.

This time when the beyblades struck Kai's threw Master Cheif's far into the distance. Master Cheif watched as his beyblade hit the ground. then he thought to himself _there has got to be an easier way to keep this kid quiet. Wait I have an idea!_

"Well aren't you going to go get that?" Kai asked.

"Well Kai I was thinking and I have come up with an easier sollution to my problem." Master Cheif said as he grinned, even though Kai couldn't see it because of his helmet he knew it was there.

"Wait what do you mean?" Kai asked.

**Master Cheif pulls out an assult rifle and** **then totally obliterates Kai into a pile of dust. Master Cheif then bends down and picks up Kai's beyblade.**

"Hmmm, I wonder how much I can get for this on Ebay?"

Spiffy: Well I think that was better than the last one. I'd give it a 9.

Goldtroll: Really? A 9 out of 10?

Spiffy: No, sorry. I meant a 9 out of 100.

Goldtroll: Blast you! **waving fist**

Spiffy: Well thats about it for us. By the way we really had no idea about the halo theme. We were goin of info from other people so if we got anything wrong we are deeply sorry.

Goldtroll: Wait, no we're not. Halo's over rated. I say blast you to anyone who has nothing better to do than save earth on their spare time.

Spiffy: Well anyways that's all people, review this please. P.S We're sorry.

Goldtroll: NO WE"RE NOT!


	3. Final Round

Goldtroll: Hello to one and all!

NaCl: Hello!

Goldtroll: Wait! Who the hell are you? What are you doing here and what have you done with Spiffy!

NaCl: I am Spiffy! I just needed to change my name.

Goldtroll: If you really are Spiffy proove it!

NaCl: I have one word for you...Indeed!

Goldtroll: Alright, its him.

NaCl: So I think that this is getting kind of boring don't you?

Goldtroll: I know thats what I was thinking

NaCl: So what are we going to do?

Goldtroll: Well we should do what every tournament needs, the final round to determine our winner.

NaCl: Why didn't I think of that?

Goldtroll: **Mumbles **because your an incompitent bufoon.

NaCl: Huh?

Goldtroll: I said because you're an incompitent bufoon.

NaCl: Oh, why thank you

Goldtroll: Do you know what that means?

NaCl: Not really.

Goldtroll: I rest my case.

Now that we have proceeded to the final round of our short lived tournament. Unfortunatley our two finalists are pikachu from pokémon and Master Cheif from Halo. Who will win? What will they play? Why have we made this go on so long? Well let's just take a peek and see why don't we.Since Master Chief was the last contestant to win a challenge he gets to choose what he and pikachu will be doing for the final.

_Hmmm... I wonder what event this pikachu would really suck at? _Master Cheif thought. Then he had an idea.

"Pikachu I challenge you to a match of...(wait for it)...(almost there)...ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

A **GASP **came from the conveinently placed audience. There was also a couple of comments like "What kinda challenge is rock, paper, scissors?"and "Is this guy stupid, he has a gun. Why doesn't he just shoot the thing like he did to Kai?"

"Its the best 2 out of 3," Master Cheif told pikachu. Pikachu nodded in agreement. "On the count of three, shoot." Pikachu nodded again, "But let's make this a little more exciting. Right now there is a satelite orbiting earth. As soon as one of us looses the satelite will shoot a laser beam totally irraticating the loser." Pikachu noddded once again.

"_This is genius. A friken laser beam. MUAHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHA**COUGH COUGH** MUAHAHAHAHA. Wait, how can I cough in my thoughts? Oh well, let's make us some barbaqued Pikachu."_

"One, two, three, SHOOT!" Master Chief shouted.

Pikachu shoots paper. Master Chief shoots rock.

"You got lucky that time Pikachu. But get ready for this one."

Master Chief thought "_If I just shot rock there's no way that he'll be expecting it. Oh good realiable rock."_

"One, two, three, SHOOT!" Master Chief shouted again.

Master Chief shoots rock. Pikachu shoots...PAPER!

"How did I get out smarted by a pokémon? Its just not possible!"

**Laser comes from the sky and blasts Master Cheif to dust**

Pikachu looks at the pile of dust and then at the strange audience and then stares blankly into nothingness. Then all of a sudden in a very deep, eerie, spooky voice (kind of the voice you'd expect from a Hannibal Lector sort of person or just a regular crazy person) Pikachu says "Why do you people have to kill each other? You kill the planet, the animals and now you kill each other. One day another race will come and do they same thing to you. I just hope you're ready by that time."

All the people look at Pikachu with wide open mouths and stare.

"UMMMMMM... I mean, Pi Pi Pikachu."

At that the audience laughed to each other nerviously and started to shuffle away. Pikachu then ran away and claimed his trophy.

NaCl: Well I'm glad that that's over.

Goldtroll: Me too.

NaCl: But why rock, paper, scissors? And since when does Pikachu talk?

Goldtroll: Well I have no clue.

NaCl: Well, Thank god thats over

Goldtroll: Review if you want but I highly doubt there will every be anymore of these.

NaCl: By the way. Where'd the trophy come from?


End file.
